


Turbulent

by Endlessly_Searching



Series: As The World Caves In (Dream SMP Series) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Confessions, Dream Smp, First Kiss, Fluff, Kind of? It's not the third death so technically not but?????, King George - Freeform, Knight/King, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Dream, Poor Fundy, Protective Dream, Since dream falls in love w George while being married, Tired George, Tommy and others mentioned, emotional cheating, knight dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessly_Searching/pseuds/Endlessly_Searching
Summary: Dream didn't give a fuck about anyone or anything else other than himself, and power. Until suddenly he did.Or,Based on the recent happenings in the Dream SMP. Dream starts out just intending to use his new king for his plans until he falls in love with him.“You always wear this mask but sometimes it becomes transparent.” Dream’s eyes snapped back to watch the other, brows furrowed behind the mask. “I often wonder if I am the only one who sees it.” He reached out placing a hand against it, before tracing the smile. The pressure of his touch seared into Dream’s skin despite the mask protecting it. “When you take it off I wonder, do you even see yourself as I do?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: As The World Caves In (Dream SMP Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048504
Comments: 42
Kudos: 360





	Turbulent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wassup. This was inspired off this [Tumblr Post](https://tired-ssi.tumblr.com/post/636486383227256832/okay-i-know-we-like-to-headcanon-that-george-is) and this wonderful [Art](https://commonary.tumblr.com/post/636483477470134272/thinking-about-the-dreamgeorge-dynamic-and-how-in) so thank you for the inspo! This is my first time writing for the dream smp so hope it works out.

“What are you doing?” He questioned, watching George kneel in the grass. His clothes were becoming dirty as he disrupted the dirt and Dream’s nose turned up at this. This was not what the knight was expecting to find when going out in the woods to search for the king. It had been a while since he had spoken to him, he had been busy planning so the tabs he had kept on him fell to the wayside. 

“I’m picking flowers.” He answered simply, not sparing Dream a second glance. 

His back was turned, when Dream approached he never once turned to see who it was, even as a shadow casted over him and the flowers he was picking. Dream felt himself scowl, it was just like him to trust too easy. If he wasn’t there all the time to protect him then the other would surely be dead. Hell, if Dream wanted to, he could kill him right now. His sword sat heavy on his hip, and the other was facing away, neck left without defense. 

_How foolish._ He thought, watching as the other plucked at the poppies. He had gathered a few and laid them to the side in the grass. As he set yet another in the pile, Dream noticed how the brilliant red of the poppy’s contrasted the others pale skin, red was his color. 

“Why have you come?” He asked softly, still not stalling in his gathering. 

“I came to check on you, and couldn’t find you. In fact, most were unable to direct me and it seemed like no one knew where you were.” He stated simply. “You know it’s dangerous for a king to go off in the forest on his own at night.”

The other only laughed softly. “Night? The sun is just setting” 

It was true, everything had been bathed in a gorgeous golden glow, shadows beginning to lengthen as the sun fell and begin to waken the night. “I suppose.” He replied quietly.

“Hm, well you saw me earlier today. I’m assuming you don’t have anything important to say and instead are just here to be a bother.” 

Dream rolled his eyes under the mask. “You’re an idiot.” He replied, unsure himself exactly why he had come. He had finished everything up and had just found himself seeking the other out. 

Suddenly George tilted his head up and warm brown met the dull and empty gaze of his mask. A soft and lazily smile spread across the other’s face as he cast his knowing gaze on him. “Just catching a break then? Why don’t you join me.”

As much as he wanted to protest the truth that spilled from the others mouth, he found his voice trapped behind the gaze of those knowing eyes. So he kneeled down in the dirt next to him, armor dirtying as he settled gently on top of it, and began to pick poppies. He removed his gloves, unwilling to get them messy. 

He grasped at the stem of one of the prettier ones, plucking it. The petals of the flower felt delicate and velvety, but they didn’t compete with George's hand which had ever so slightly brushed against his as they laid their flowers down.

They worked in silence, well until the sun had sunk and the moon blinked awake, emitting a weak white glow. When George had deemed they had gathered enough he asked the knight to carry them while they made their way back. As he escorted the king home, the sweet smelling flowers bunched in his hand, and sword in the other, he couldn’t help but ask. 

“What are these for?”

The other smirked, teeth lit up by the glow of the moon and eyes vivid as they met Dream’s mask. “For you.” He replied. 

Dream nearly dropped them when an unfamiliar feeling stirred in his chest. 

__________

“I am planning on gathering more intel before I make my move.” He explained, hands gesturing wildly and his boots crunching in the grass beneath him as he walked. “If we can-”

“Can we talk of something else?” George interrupted flatly. “I asked what you were up to, not for information on the conflict.” He corrected, keeping pace beside the other. 

Dream felt something hot flare to life underneath his mask, he had jumped to conclusions. He stalled in his pace ever so slightly, feeling uncomfortable. “Oh.” He responded dumbly. 

The forest was silent aside from their voices. It had been Dream’s idea to take a walk through the forest for once. He had decided it would be imperative to gather some insight on the simple king. Hoping to form a closer bond that would provide further access to the others head. Easier to manipulate if he explored and mapped out his thoughts. 

“Well? What has my knight been up to other than stirring the pot? Surely there must be something else you spend your time on.” The other questioned, a teasing glint in his eyes.

What had he been up to? Most of his time now days was dedicated to lurking around, finalizing his moves and waiting for opportune moments. 

“Seeing you.” He replied immediately as he thought it. The weird feeling twisted in his chest again and he regretted having answered so truthfully. “What about you?” He asked quickly, hoping to bury the comment he had spoken with another topic. 

George turned suddenly, pausing in his walk and nearly causing Dream to bump into him.

“I’m planning to build a house.” He replied, eyes aglow with excitement. 

Now that was a rare sight. 

“Oh?” He pushed, curiosity peaked and a smirk gracing his face. 

He couldn’t help but think this information wasn’t pertinent to gaining further control of the other. Though it didn’t stop the intrigue he felt when gazing upon the other. 

“Yeah.” He spoke softly, glancing away. “I want you to be the first to see it so,” He shifted nervously before his eyes met the mask again, he was biting back a smile and something fluttered in Dream’s chest. “It would be an honor if you joined me for my first dinner there once I’ve finished.”

Warmth buzzed in his veins and he couldn’t think up an excuse for accepting the offer. 

__________

“Do you love him?” George asked quite boldly as they stared up at the stars. 

Love? A foolish feeling. It only ever complicated things. Dream had never found a use for it in himself, but in others it made them easier to manipulate. So he supposed it could be useful at times, but there was always something unpredictable about it. Threatening it always left people sporadic, and even occasionally changed their actions completely turning them into a whole other person entirely. It was a hassle to deal with in war. How could you predict someone's next move when something so complex was permeating everything? 

“Of course.” He found himself responding despite his thoughts. 

George turned on his side, facing him. “Your words are empty.” He stated simply, eyes sharp and insistent.

“I only speak truths.” Dream lied, a bit on edge by the serious topic.

George snorted, “And I enjoy war.”

He frowned. “Conflict keeps the world turning.”

George huffed, clearly not pleased with Dream’s responses, his eyes felt like they burned into the mask as he had not removed his gaze. His black hair was tousled from laying in the grass for so long, and Dream couldn't help but follow the individual strands with his eyes. They really did compete with his light skin nicely, especially in the glow of the moon. 

The king appeared almost ethereal. His eyes were burning with life, and his expression was intelligent. The light from the moon settled on his face, casting whimsical shadows that showcased the curves of his lips and emphasized dips in his cheekbones. All captured with the stars framing his head, as if the heavens themselves were creating a halo for the king. 

As Dream had found himself lost in thought, the other broke the silence having been staring at him as well. “You always wear this mask but sometimes it becomes transparent.” Dream’s eyes snapped back to watch the other, brows furrowed behind the mask. “I often wonder if I am the only one who sees it.” He reached out placing a hand against it, before tracing the smile. The pressure of his touch seared into Dream’s skin despite the mask protecting it. “When you take it off I wonder, do you even see yourself as _I do?”_

Dream’s heart lurched and he caught the others wrist in his hand. Skin met skin and his heart stuttered, he had acted without thought. His breaths came out short and something powerful ached in his chest as he spoke. 

“You don’t see me as I am. _No one_ does.”

“Then show me.” 

__________

“It’s cruel to mess with the ways of the heart Dream.” He said staring blankly, twirling the flowers the other had just gifted in his hands.

He sat perched atop a table, staring down at the purple allium in his hand. Dream had seen it in the shop and knew that George would like it, he had bought him one without hesitation. He didn’t know why, but he had been thinking of the other more often and without much reason. He didn’t have any motive in giving George the flower, he had just _wanted_ to.

Though when he handed it to the other, he only frowned down at it. It left a crease between his brows that Dream had the urge to smooth out. 

“I am doing no such thing.” He answered instead, keeping his distance across the room. 

“You’re engaged.” He stated, and Dream raised a brow.

“I am.” He replied, he had broken the news while ago so he didn’t know why the other was bringing it up now. 

“Why so quick? Why when you’ve never shown interest in love before? What are you trying to gain by going through with this marriage?” George asked, finally looking up from the flower, gaze something fierce. 

“I am not seeking any gain through my marriage with Fundy.” He lied. 

“Drop the act.” George said, hopping off the table he had been on and walking towards Dream. “Don’t lie to your _king_ Dream.” He said spitting out the word king with something akin to mock. 

He stopped in front of him, craning his neck up to stare challengingly at the others' mask. His arms were crossed and his face was red. Dream couldn’t think of the reason why this conversation had turned into one filled with emotions, he was annoyed with George’s persistence in finding truth. 

The knight stepped closer, removing the little distance left between them. Their chests were nearly up against each other, and if his mask had been off then George would’ve seen the distaste on his face as he stared down on him. His anger flared every time the other called him out. “I want to win.” He said truthfully, enough weight packed behind the words to provide explanation. 

He stepped forward again, looming completely over George. “Why does the state of _my_ marriage bother you so much?” He asked as the air between them became more tense. 

The look of intensity on George’s face faltered briefly, and Dream’s mind reeled in trying to understand what it meant. Just when he thought he had the simple king figured out George did something that shattered his understanding. This was one of those moments as Dream stared down at him. The fire in George’s eyes burned out before igniting again, his expression turning to one of stone. 

One second he was staring down at the other and analyzing his face, and the next he was stumbling back in shock. George’s arms had outstretched as he forcefully shoved Dream back. He stared in disbelief as he caught himself against the wooden wall, he hadn’t seen _that_ coming. 

“You’re supposed to be so smart but sometimes I wonder how you can be if you’re so _blind._ ” He spat. 

His jaw was clenched and his eyes glared at him as if he was someone he _hated_. Dream felt something in him twist painful at George directing that expression at him. This conversation was leaving him feeling lost, and before he could say anything George spoke once again.

“ _He knows_. I don’t know why he’s stuck with you, but he _knows_ you don’t love him.” He turned, done with the conversation and walked away. Leaving Dream confused and staring against the wall. 

“Just don’t break _his_ heart more than you have.” He said at last before slamming the door behind him.

The emotion in his voice left Dream feeling winded. He wasn’t so sure if they were still talking about Fundy anymore. 

__________

He had brought flowers to apologize, what for? He wasn’t quite sure. Dream never liked apologizing, but for some reason he hadn’t hesitated to seek forgiveness after a fight with George. He left his pride somewhere far as he handed the flowers over, apology slipping from his lips smoothly. 

“I’m sorry.” 

George grasped the flowers gently, they were a deep shade of blue that reminded him of the ocean, a cornflower. They looked gorgeous in the other’s hand, and George seemed to think so too as a smile peeked from his lips as he examined the petals. 

Inexplicably, Dream found his gaze drawn to the others lips instead of the beautiful flower within his grasp. George’s soft smile whenever he gave him flowers was bewitching, captivating. He felt himself warm the longer he stared, something close to longing tugged in his chest painfully. 

_Oh shit._ He thought.

His chest thudded and fear cut through him as he felt _affection_ at the others reply, 

“I forgive you Dream, always will.”

__________

He stared at the broken state of the house. He had halted in his approach, breath caught in his throat. Quickly he snapped back to life, rushing towards the house and across the bridge that was falling apart. 

The flowers were ripped from where they had been planted at the side of the house, holes driven through the wood leaving it splintered, and scorch marks marred the surface. Something sick twisted in his stomach. 

_"It would be an honor if you joined me for my first dinner there once I’ve finished.”_

His stomach mangled itself painfully as he walked further in the house, taking in the destroyed place. He was relieved that George wasn't there to see the state of it as it was atrocious. He ripped his eyes away from the things scattered on the floor and instead moved his gaze to the walls. Writing had been carved into the stone of the quaint home, and Dream brushed his hands against the sharp words cut into it. 

His hand closed into a tight fist and he slammed it against the wall, right over the words. Something began to burn deep inside him and his lip curled up into a snarl at the imagery around him. Pain erupted from his hand, but it didn’t phase him. Adrenaline rushed through him and his eyes narrowed, it felt like his blood had turned to _lava_. He was burning, shaking from it, he breathed it in. A sharp cruel laugh tumbling from him. 

“ _Tommy_.” He spat out like venom from his mouth. 

All he could feel was pure _rage_. 

__________

“You’re exiling him.” George stated, an unknown emotion laced through his voice as he stared at Dream across from the table.

Their plates had been empty for a while, but they remained seated at the table, too invested in the conversation. The house was fixed but something ugly still roared to life as Dream remembered the earlier state of it. He had been able to placate it during their dinner, but the topic of conversation had it stirring to life again. 

“Why?” George asked, breaking the silence once again. “Why are you doing all this?!” He pushed again voice thick with emotion.

“What do you mean?” Dream asked sharply, not liking the tone the other was taking. 

“You built a fucking wall Dream, you’ve _threatened_ Tommy, you’re driving a wedge between the president and him.” He was annoyed, it could be heard clearly in his voice. He had been inexplicably annoyed since Dream broke the news. “We’ve just reached some semblance of peace, and you’re ruining it.” He stated, hands fisted at his sides. 

So _that_ was what this was about. 

Annoyance simmered in Dream, he thought the other might be happy to get vindication after the state of his home. “I want him out. He’s caused enough trouble.” He stated, cruelly. 

“You say that as if you don’t care about what this will do to the state.” He replied, frown deepening.

“I don’t.” Dream replied simply, voice edged with something dark. 

Something seemed to snap in the other, as he pushed up from his chair, a dark laugh ringing through the air. “That’s _bullshit_.” His eyes set on Dream, burning with a challenge. 

He approached him, stopping to stand just above him, glaring down before speaking once again,“Why are you so damn _insistent_. Always so stubborn. You speak your lies like truths, and your truths like lies.” He stopped, face screwing up unpleasantly. “It’s never worked on me Dream, _never_.”

His words left the knight feeling defensive, and in response he rose from his seat, annoyance boiling into anger. He towered over George this time, hands clenched at his sides. “You don’t _know_ me, you don’t even know my _face_.”

George scowled, “I don’t need to. You do shit like this, and yet you say you don’t care. Your actions don’t line up with someone who doesn’t care Dream, you’re slipping.” He said, words burning in the air. 

Dream sucked in his breath, feeling a need to prove the other wrong. Angrily he yanked up his mask up just enough to reveal his lips twisted in a scowl. Before the other could react he grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer. His lips found a space above the other's ear as he spoke quietly and sharply. “I _haven’t_. I don't give a _fuck_ about anything, or anyone aside from those discs.” He pulled back a little, their faces inches apart. “You see me _now_?” He asked. 

George placed his hands on Dream’s chest, shoving him back, but hands remained balled in his shirt. He pulled him down, and his lips hovered over Dreams, breath fanning across them as he spoke harshly. 

“I _do_. Maybe you used to not care, but not anymore.” Dream’s chest pounded from their proximity, and a wave of buried feelings stirred but George pressed on, “You may think me a fool, but I’m not fucking _stupid_ Dream. I know you only made me king cause you think I am someone you can manipulate. And you may be right.” He pulled him closer, lips mere inches apart. “But you _care_. You care so much you’ve veered off your plan. I see how angry you are. It’s not just about power anymore.”

“Then what is it?” Dream growled in response, ignoring the fluttering in his chest. 

“You’ve begun to care for me.” George stated boldly, his eyes rose and he stared right through the mask and into Dream’s eyes. Brown met green, challenging.

Dream felt winded, taking too long to catch up. He felt exposed, his heart plummeted. “I don’t-”

“ _Lies_. Don’t even fucking try and lie. If you’re going to sit there in denial and hurt all these fucking people because of your ego then I want you _gone_.” He let go of him, backing up,

“What?” He asked dumbly, the heat from George’s proximity vanishing at the coldness of the words. 

“I don’t need you to go into a rage over something I’ve _already_ fixed. I don’t want another war. I don’t _need_ more conflict. I am perfectly happy here.” He gestured around the house. “You want a king who’s neutral? Well find another because that’s not me anymore.” He spat. 

Panic struck Dream at the words, he felt like he was falling over a cliff, plummeting straight towards the rocky ground. 

“Wait George,” He rushed out, grabbing on the other’s sleeve again. “You _are_ neutral-”

George ripped his arm away before he could finish, and a pit opened in Dream’s stomach. “I care about you _too_ much to be neutral anymore. I have for a while and you’re too fucking dumb to see it.” Dream’s heart stopped, brain registering the words. 

George was trying to _end_ things.

Anger bubbled in his veins, chasing the panic away. “Look at everything I’ve already done for you!” He shouted, arm thrown out exasperatedly, desperately trying to change the other’s mind. “And you’re just going to leave my side?” He said voice cracking. 

“I can’t watch you go down this path, Dream. I _refuse_.” George answered, expression hard and unmoving. He had made his decision. 

“Geor-”

“Get _out_ of my house.”

Dream stood dumbfounded. “You’re not serious.”

“ _Dream, get out!_ ” He shouted, hand raised and pointing to the door. 

Without a second glance he stormed from the house, slamming the door behind him,

 _I don’t care, how could I ever care for someone so useless._ He lied to himself, tears building behind his eyes and frustration welling up in him. 

__________

“ _Please_.” He sobbed, cradling George’s limp body in his arms. “ _Please_ , _wake up_.” 

George’s skin was paler than ever, near perfect white. The blood was deep crimson, spilled in a pool around them and splashed against his skin like paint on a canvas. It surrounded them, spilt from the arrow impaled right through George’s heart. The liquid saturated Dream’s clothes, soaking in and chilling him to the bone. 

When he had first gotten there it had been warm, George’s body still thrumming with life, before it leaked out, pouring out all over the floor. Staining everything it touched and causing Dream’s heart to seize. He wanted to _puke_.

How long had he laid in his own blood.

Dream shook him, he had tried to stop the bleeding and his hands were _covered_ in it. There wasn’t much he could do but try and apply pressure to the wound. George had only reached out, light fading from his eyes to place a placating hand over Dream’s mask.

The hand positively _burned_ from its spot on his mask, and Dream felt tears begin to fall. George only smiled up at him, pushing the mask up and Dream allowed it to slide off. It clattered loudly to the floor next to him, but neither of them paid any mind.

Tears fell freely now, no longer trapped by the mask. They fell onto George’s face, mixing with the blood and Dream didn’t find it in him to care. George’s hand felt shockingly cold as he cradled Dream’s cheek, hand slipping from the blood and tears. 

“I’m _so_ sorry.” He spoke quietly, energy long gone. His thumb caressed Dream’s face. “ _I love you_.” He confessed softly, and Dream’s heart _shattered._

Without much thought he leaned down, pulling George as close as possible. Their lips met.

Dream breathed him in, lips fitting near perfect with the other despite all the blood sliding between them. George’s hand was gripped in Dream’s hair, and Dream pushed closer relishing in the feeling. It wasn’t nearly enough and he kissed him more firmly, chasing and clutching desperately at the feel of the other below him. 

He poured everything into it, finally letting all his feelings uncover themselves. Love, fear, anger, affection, fondness, it all burned within him, taking over every part of him. When they were flush against each other, locked in a deathly embrace breathing each other in, he felt _whole_. Then George’s hand loosened its grip and fell, his last breath escaping his nose and puffing gently against Dream’s skin. Goosebumps rose in its wake, and he could feel the consciousness leave the other’s body through their kiss, taking Dream’s heart with it. 

Dream pulled away, sobs shaking his frame violently. _“No, no, no, please_.” He begged helplessly, staring down at the other through blurry eyes. He was powerless gazing down at the one person he had loved, dead in his arms with nothing he could do. 

George lay limp, chest no longer rising and falling in the rhythm of life. His eyes were shut, face relaxed even as Dream held him unbelievably tight. Never would he open his eyes again, casting them upon Dream, never would his voice fall from his lips, never would he call Dream’s name. 

As Dream stared down at him he couldn’t help but think, even in death he was _captivating_. 

The love inside him shredded him apart and he could no longer look at the scene before him, in fear that he would meet a fate _worse_ than death. Dream looked up at the sky, chest heaving and burning, tears plummeting to the ground. A wave of grief consumed him as he shook. 

George was _dead._

He was assassinated in cold blood and there was nothing his knight could do about it. He had no _control_ , no _power_ in this situation. There was nothing he could do to manipulate the situation, no way he could get out of it. He had _failed_ , and there was no way out. 

A scream tore painfully from his throat, pure _anguish_ and rage in his voice. 

He was going to kill who had done this. Kill them _all_. They were going to _pay_. If he couldn’t have his happiness then _no one would_. 

The mask was left laying at his side, smile _mocking_ , a bloody handprint _forever_ stained on its white surface. When he put it back on, it wouldn’t be the _only_ blood staining it’s surface. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed! I love to chat. Also check out my other story with them called "I Just Need Time" It's angst with a happy ending, much longer and I am almost done with it!


End file.
